


From The Moment I Found You

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You meet Nick on a quiet night at the bar. Your night together ends in something unexpected.





	From The Moment I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics: Unexpected Love by Charice

  


_Never believed in miracles_  
_Never imagined happy endings can come true_  
_Fairytales, story book fantasies ever existed_  
_They were never meant for me_

  


“Oh God, will you look at that? Do the let anything in here?” A woman’s voice spoke from the table next to yours and you looked up from where you’ve been lost in your own thoughts while sketching on a drawing. You came to this little bar for its quietness, it was the perfect place to get a silent moment alone after the stressful days at work and to escape the presence of your roommate. The two of you weren’t exactly friends, it was merely a arrangement to save money and nothing else, so it was always a relief to get out of the apartment from time to time. Especially when your roommate and her boyfriend were cuddling up on the sofa. It didn’t exactly entice you to snuggle up on the seat next to them. 

However, the silence was now disturbed by a group of girls who’d been chatting away ever since they sat down in the booth next to yours. It had been easy to fade out there chit-chat and giggling but now, as their cheerful voices turned into disgust, you couldn’t help but turn your gaze towards the direction where they were looking with aversion written on their faces. 

In through the door walked a strongly built Orc with their characteristic green-blue and beige skin with its patterns and texture. A black, long sleeved shirt was clinging tightly around his broad frame and on his muscular legs he was wearing a pair of jeans that accentuated his thick thighs. His roughly sculptured face was hardened into a grim expression but there was something in those light, golden eyes of his that allured you. Something you hadn’t seen in an Orc before. The bright light of kindness and gentleness shone within them, revealing the essence of his soul to your artistic nature. You found yourself unable to tear your gaze away as he walked through the room that suddenly had fallen into silence. All the eyes in the room was following the Orc as he made his way to the bar and settled down on an empty chair. 

“A beer please,” he said to the bartender in his deep, gravelly voice that rumbled through the air and almost shook the atmosphere inside the room. You couldn’t help but shiver as the voice reached your ears and you felt the hair in the back of your neck rise. It was a deep and pleasant voice you wouldn’t mind hearing more off. 

The bartender remained silent and merely stared at the Orc. 

“A beer please,” he repeated a little louder but nothing happened. You could see in the way he shifted on the chair that he started to feel uncomfortable and you didn’t blame him. You could almost taste the ominous feeling devour the thickening air in the room and you felt anger well up inside of you, feeling sick to your stomach about how your kin always treated the ones they deemed to be beneath them. You’d had enough of people being treated this way. In one fleeting moment, you rose to your feet with rage in your blood and determination in your heart. 

  


Nick had been having a normal, shitty day at work with the usual taunts and remarks directed his way and for once he didn’t feel like going home to his lonely apartment. He needed a drink. Badly. Normally, he’d be pushing the pain away, putting on a smile as he deluded himself they were just friendly jokes between colleagues. But today was different. Today the cup had been filled to the rim and finally flooded over. It wasn’t often that happened but when it did, he couldn’t cope with his own thoughts tumbling around in his head and eating him up from the inside. 

He’d found the bar as he strolled down the sidewalk and decided to give it a try. But as he walked inside, it seemed to be occupied with the same simple-minded people he always encountered. Sighing, he decided to take a drink anyway. One drink then he’d be leaving. But it looked like he couldn’t even get one lousy drink in this crappy, little bar. The bartender only looked at him with a blank face like he didn’t even existed. Nick sighed anew and was ready to get up and leave when the most unusual thing happened.

  


“One beer for me and one for my friend here, thank you,” you smiled at the bartender and then looked at the Orc with a nod. He was staring at you like you were insane and you gave him a smile before you looked back at the bartender with a raised eyebrow as you waited to be served. The bartender opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like he didn’t know what to say, before he finally poured two glasses of beer and handed them over to you with a sour expression on his face. You just smiled and payed for the beers before turning towards the Orc who was still staring at you in shock. You pushed the beer over to him and then settled down on the stool closest to him. 

“I’m sorry about that. They really should learn some manners in this place.” Your eyes turned into thin slits as you leered over at the bartender. “I only come here for the silence so I can work on my drawings.” You showed him your sketchbook. “My name is Y/N by the way.” You reached out your hands towards him and after a moment of staring at it like it was poison, he took it in his big one and your hand nearly disappeared inside of it. 

“N-Nice to meet you, Y/N,” Nick said quietly as he shook your hand, then he fell silent again, not fully grasping what took place before him. How come this beautiful human female with such kind eyes was being so nice to him?

As the Orc remained with his hand in yours, you couldn’t help the twitch in the corner of your mouth as another smile formed on your lips. “So, what’s your name then, handsome?” 

Jakoby felt a twinge in his chest and he quickly pulled his hand out of yours. So, you were just another simple-minded human who enjoyed taunting with races you considered below you. He quickly scanned the room and noticed a group of girls laughing and looking your way. Of course it was like that. He turned back to you with a stern gaze. “It’s Nick Jakoby and you had your little fun now. So why don’t you run back to your friends. The show is over,” he grumped and nodded towards the girls before turning to the bar counter again with his hands gripping the beer glass tightly. 

You looked back at him with a frown. “Excuse me? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You shifted your gaze towards the direction he nodded and your face dropped. “Oh, you gotta be kidding me. You actually think I’m with them? Look at me. Does it look like I would fit in with them?” You motioned downward at the clothes on your body. 

Nick eyed the sneakers, jeans and hoodie you were wearing. He had to admit you didn’t exactly fit in with the high heeled and dress wearing girls sitting in the booth on the other side of the bar. 

“Fine. Then what do you want?” he sneered and returned to staring down his beer glass. “Taking pity out of me and wanna be a good samaritan? Help the poor little Orc who’s being teased so you can feel good about yourself?”

You stared at him in disbelief. “Wow. You’re an ass, you know that?” You shook your head and twirled on the stool so you faced the bar as well, feeling Nick’s angry gaze at you. Taking a sip of your beer, you sighed and ran your fingers through your hair. “Fine, I thought the bartender was being shitty to you and it pissed me off. So I decided to do something instead of just sit back there and ignore it. I apologize if that offended you.” 

_Remorseful. Guilty._

That was how Nick felt in that moment and it washed over him like a tidal wave. He peeked over at you again, his piercing, yellow eyes studying your gentle face that held a sombre expression and your lips that were set in a grim line. Nick couldn’t for his life understand the pain gripping his chest and why he desired nothing more than to see that beautiful, bright smile you’d given him earlier. 

“Uhm…look, I’m sorry, okay?” He scratched the back of his head. “It’s just…I’m not used to people being, you know…kind to me. And calling me…that.” 

You had literally never seen an Orc blush before but as you beheld him now, it was definitely a light shade of pink blooming on his cheeks and it filled you with so much warmth you could feel your own cheeks burn brightly. 

_‘Oh gosh, I hope he didn’t notice,’_

“It’s okay. I probably shouldn’t have been so forward. I’m not good at talking with strangers. Always blurting out what I think,” you simpered as you fixed your eyes on the counter, feeling too abashed about your own blushing state. 

Of course Nick noticed the redness painting your cheeks and he couldn’t help but feel a certain kind of pride that he was the cause of it. He smirked softly before he bit down on his lip, thinking about your words from earlier. 

“So you think that I am…I am…,” Nick rubbed the back of his head again as he flickered his eyes back and forth between you and his beer, not sure how to finish the sentence. It was stupid of him to think such thoughts. That a pretty girl like you would think he was…

“Handsome? Of course I do, very much so,” you said, smiling at how utterly cute and shy he was. “And it’s not just the surface. I can see you have a warm and beautiful soul, Nick. And I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t mean it. If you knew me you’d know that I never lie.” 

Your words made his skin flush as a warmth he’d never felt before spread through every fiber of his being. “What if I said that I wanted to know you?” he blurted out, his eyes widening. What was he thinking, saying such a thing? 

A coy smile danced on your lips and you looked shyly down on your hands fiddling nervously with the now empty beer glass. “Well, then I would say; I’d like that very much, Nick.” You turned your gaze over to him and noticed his lips curl up into a smile and your heart wouldn’t stop racing.

“Really?” he whispered almost breathlessly. 

“Really,” you answered, still smiling. Both of you fell silent and in the awkward moment your smile soon turned into a soft giggle. Nick joined in with your laughter and just like that, in the lightness of the moment, the awkwardness between you was gone. 

You bought another round of beers and within the following hour the two of you talked about everything between heaven and earth while the bartender still glanced menacingly over at you every once in a while. Jakoby spoke about being the first Orc on the police force and you sat there quietly, studying the way his face moved as he talked and the cute little twitch his ears did. You listened to the deepness of his voice, savoured every word that he spoke and even if he didn’t say it, you could hear the suffering in his voice and see the pain in his eyes when he talked about his work. It caused your heart to wrench, knowing that such a kind person had to go through everyday, living with so much torment in his life. 

“I would like to draw you,” you said in the middle of talking about your job and your love for art and drawing. “If you don’t mind?” 

Nick stared at you, his eyes glimmering with surprise but also with a spark of curiosity. “E-Excuse me? What do you mean, draw me?” You couldn’t be serious? Why would you want to draw him? 

“I mean exactly what it sounds like; I would very much like to draw your portrait,” you assured and smiled reassuringly. 

“Oh…okay…” He didn’t know what else to say, his eyes still examining you with a wondrous gaze. 

“Is that a yes?” Your face lit up hopefully before you gave him a pouty look. “Please say it’s a yes…”

Nick smiled coyly and fluttered his eyes as he averted his gaze downwards, whispering; “How can I say no to that face?”

* * *

Half an hour later you were at his place; Nick was settled down on the couch and you were perched in indian sitting on a chair in front of him, with your pencil and sketchbook in your hands. Your hoodie was removed, tossed over the chair and your simple, black tank top was hugging the shape of your body nicely. You moved the pencil over the paper, almost like your mind was directing it without you, your hand moving instinctively to the right spot without a single thought from you. This was one of the reasons you loved to draw; you could escape the real world for a while and just be, right there in the moment, where nothing else mattered but you and the object of your attention.

Nick sat there and felt like he couldn’t breathe, his heart pounding so hard it abused his ribcage, feeling your eyes explore his face and burn into his soul. This was ridiculous. Why was his body reacting like this? He glanced over at you, your tongue flicking out to the corner of your mouth as you concentrated on your drawing and his heart flipped inside his chest. Suddenly it hit him, like a ton of bricks and his breathing stopped. No, no, no. This couldn’t be. He couldn’t be falling for you. You were human, he was…a monster. A beautiful woman like you deserved so much more than being with a…thing like him. Nick brought himself back from his pondering and quickly shrugged his thoughts away. He didn’t need to worry about that. You would never fall in love with someone like him. You were just being friendly, that’s all. 

A slight shift from Nick let you know he wasn’t feeling all too comfortable in this situation, being the source of so much scrutiny. Smiling, you rose to your feet and placed the sketchbook and pencil on the chair before you strolled around the coach. Nick followed your movements, furrowing his brows when you stopped behind him.

“W-What are you doing?” he chuckled nervously. 

“You need to relax, Nick.” You placed your hands gently on his shoulders. His body stiffened at your touch and he gasped softly when you started massaging his shoulders. “Is this okay?” you mumbled, your skin flushing at the feeling of his massive shoulders beneath your fingers. 

Nick nodded but inside his emotions were twirling around like a snowstorm. 

Relax? How on earth would your hands on him help him relax? 

He inhaled a deep breath and tried to loosen his muscles. Sighing, he closed his eyes and concentrated on your fingers firmly digging into his flesh. Soon enough, he could feel his body getting less tense and he allowed himself to relax completely in your touch. 

After a few minutes you felt his shoulders slump down and heard him let out a low, raspy moan that sent tingles down your belly and you instinctively pressed your thighs together. Biting your lip, you became breathless when a deep longing whispered through you as your desire flickered to life. Without thinking further, you reached around his broad neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“W-What are you doing?!” Nick repeated, almost with a high pitched voice. His heart started racing wildly and he could hear his own heartbeat pound inside his ear. Heat curled down his spine as the touch of your fingertips burned his skin when you opened his shirt. 

“I can’t massage you properly with this shirt on,” you mumbled. 

It was a lie of course, all you desired was to know how his skin felt under your touch. Finished with the buttons, the shirt slipped open and revealed a well-defined stomach and firm pecs that set your lower belly on fire. Gently, you grasped the open collar and slid the shirt down his strong, muscular arms. 

Nick shivered as his shirt fell silently down on the couch and his breath hitched when your hands touched his shoulders once more. Your gaze trailed down his body, admiring the green-blue and beige patterns across his skin. It was just like a painting, with its raw and untamed beauty that never faded in your eyes. 

“You’re beautiful, Nick,” you crooned breathlessly, your hands resting carefully on his shoulders, afraid he would run away and never come back if you let them slide down any further. 

“Don’t lie,” Nick muttered, hating the tone of sadness in his own voice. 

“I never lie. Remember?” you enquired and walked around the couch to stand before him. “Okay, I made one lie, Nick. I didn’t remove your shirt just to massage you easier.” 

You straddled his lap and placed your hands on his solid chest, his skin rough yet smooth to the touch. Nick gasped when you settled down on his lap, his hands moving to your waist in pure instinct as his dilated orbs looked up at you.

“What are you doing, Y/N?” he husked, feeling arousal stir in his jeans from your closeness and the feeling of your curves in his palms. 

“Don’t you know, Nick? Can’t you feel it?” You placed your hand above his heart. “Can’t you feel it here? And here?” You brought his hand to your chest, right above your breast where your heartbeat hammered against your ribs. With tears burning in your eyes, you gazed into his stunning, golden ones that looked back at you with such wonder. “I want you, Nick. Don’t you want me?”

“I…I…” Nick closed his eyes and swallowed hard, his hands gripping you a little tighter. It was so hard to believe that you were being sincere, being the object of cruel jokes far too many times. He inhaled a deep breath and snapped his eyes open when suddenly the unmistakable scent of female arousal whiffed through his nostrils. A rush of animalistic urges rushed through him as your smell flooded his senses and he looked at you with hunger in his eyes, knowing there was no lie in your body’s reaction. 

“I want you, Y/N. I want you…,” Nick’s eyes were locked with yours as he palmed your face with both his hands. He stayed like that for a moment, thoroughly examining you for your reaction. Out of breath, you looked back into his eyes studying yours with silent intensity and you bit down on your lip as your gaze dropped to his full lips. That was all encouragement Nick needed and he ducked his head forward, his lips brushing yours innocently, gently testing the waters. He held it for a few seconds, before his lips began to move with yours slowly, cautiously.

You stifled a surprised gasp as his chapped lips captured yours, causing your body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through your veins, warming you. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than you could’ve imagined and you opened your mouth with a low moan as the space between your legs started to throb and ache with need.

“Y/N,” Nick whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around him along with all of his worries and troubles. You made him feel like none of that mattered. 

You smiled against his lips, your heart fluttering at his voice as you clasped your hands on either side of his face, turning the kiss hot and passionate. Your lips parted and grasped onto his, adding more pressure, the feeling that you needed to lead the way overcome you. Grinding against him, you gasped when you felt the hard bulge in his jeans rub against you, flooding your sex with arousal and making you wet. Nick growled and bucked his hips against you when his cock throbbed with excitement.

Reluctantly, you pulled away from the kiss and rose to your feet, your eyes focusing on him as you began undressing. 

Piece by piece of your clothes shredded from your body and Nick felt his swollen cock twitch as he feasted his eyes upon your naked flesh. You unhooked your bra, and let it fall to the floor. The air brushing your skin hardened your nipples, making them stiff and coaxing him to touch you. 

“You’re beautiful, Y/N. So beautiful,” he gruffed hoarsely as his gaze fell upon the spot between your legs glistening with excitement and he felt a rush of heat bolt through his body. Hurriedly, he started to fumble with his jeans to get them off, blinded by his desire to feel you around him. 

Blushing from his adoration, you couldn’t help but smirk at Nick’s eagerness as he lifted his hips and pushed his jeans down, pulling them off of him. Your eyes followed the length of his thick and muscular legs, imagining how it would feel to run your hands across them. Next to leave his body was his socks and then it was only one more object standing in the way. You fixed your gaze upon his crotch as he lifted his hips and pulled down his black boxers. Your eyes widened as he revealed a long, thick and green-blue cock that stood erect and pulsing against his stomach. A beige and uneven pattern ran along the underside of the length and ended just below the darker, green cock-head that was already leaking with drops of precum. God, he was huge. How on earth was he supposed to fit inside it you? 

Sizzling with arousal, you walked up to him and straddled him once more. Slowly, you started kissing his forehead, his eyebrow ridge, his neck, his mouth, while his hard length bounced behind you in anticipation. You sat up and gently ran your fingers down his broad shoulders and strong chest, enjoying the feel of his skin under your fingers. Nick’s hands ran up your waist to grip your flushed breasts, grunting as he kneaded them, his touch soft and gentle. Moaning, you closed your eyes and tilted your head back as you arched into his touch, gasping when you felt him engulf one of your nipples into his mouth. 

“Oh Nick!” you moaned sweetly and grabbed his head as he started sucking and flicking the tip of his tongue over your rigid bud. The feeling of his round fangs digging into your soft flesh send pleasurable vibrations through you and a cascade of moans trembled on your parted lips. 

The delightful sounds you were making spurred Nick on, his hands moving up your back and stroking you firmly as he pressed you closer to his mouth gorging on your female flesh. After giving both your breasts his attention, his mouth travelled up your neck, gently nibbling on your skin there, sending more trembles through your body. You lifted yourself up a bit and gripped his cock with one hand, hovering over him as you stroke his length firmly with your delicate fingers that barely reached around his girth.

“Shit, Y/N,” he hissed and bucked against your touch, feeling his dick throb with his need to be inside you and he couldn’t take much more without coming. “Please, I need to be inside you.” 

Smiling, you held his cock still and lowered yourself onto him. Slowly, his member pushed through your wet folds and a tiny gasp fled your lips when his thickness filled you up, stretching your soaked walls to the fullest. Closing your eyes, you remained still for a moment, adjusting to his size before you began to move in a slow, leisurous pace, raising and lowering yourself onto his cock. Nick’s hands gripped your hips firmly as he guided you up and down, his jaw slack and eyelids heavy as he fixed his lustful gaze on you moving on top of him. Leaning back down, you rocked your hips forward and back, fucking him slowly with a determination to make it last. You nestled your head in his shoulder, breathing more quickly as he lifted his own hips to meet yours. 

“Fuck,” he whispered between ragged breaths. “You feel so good, Y/N.” Nick wrapped his arms around your waist and pushed himself up faster and harder, his own grunts growing rougher and louder. Panting, you sat up and leaned back to provide yourself the leverage to meet his thrusts, your breasts bouncing along with the quickening pace. His eyes darted between focusing on them and focusing on your eyes. 

“Yes, right there,” you moaned. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” 

Nick growled and continued to thrust up, filling you up until you felt that lightening deep inside your stomach send a bolt through your pussy and you clenched around him. 

“Oh God!” you cried out in pleasure as your orgasm ripped through your body and you fell forward, grinding your pelvis into his to prolong the feeling. Nick watched your blissful face in awe as your body was consumed with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around your back and kept fucking you hard through your climax. You were so sensitive and raw that it hurt but it was an unbearable pleasure at the same time. His breathing became rapid and his eyes closed. You dug your nails into his triceps and gently bit his neck. That was it. His hands squeezed your hips and he pumped his cock up one more time into your heat. 

“Y/N… _ven ilǝzh,_ ” he growled lowly and his whole body tensed when his orgasm pulsed inside of you. It sent another lightening through your body and your pussy throbbed as your second orgasm rocked through your body. His cock kept twitching inside you as his grip around you loosened. You squeezed your muscles around his cock again before you collapsed down on his chest. Nick’s arms were still around you, holding you tight as you both calmed down from your high. 

“Holy shit,” he proclaimed breathlessly and leaned his head back on the backrest of the couch, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“You can say that again,” you exhaled and snaked your arms around him, shivering when his cum dripped out of you. 

Nick peered down at you. “Are you cold?” he asked, concern in his voice. 

You shook your head, smiling and snuggling up closer to him. “You’re all the warmth that I need.” 

Nick smiled warmly, feeling your words envelop his heart and sooth his soul. He pulled you closer and left a kiss on the top of your head. Closing your eyes, you sighed happily and let your hand ran across his pecs.

“Nick?” you mumbled against his chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat. 

“Yes?” 

“Those words you said…what do they mean?” You tilted your head up and met his gaze just as he looked down at you, his eyes shimmering brightly. 

“ _ven ilǝzh?_ ” he asked. 

You nodded. 

“They mean, My love,” he cooed softly and a pink blush crept into his cheeks. Those words had left his lips before he could taste them on his tongue but now as he savoured them again they felt perfect on his palate. He wanted you to be his, forever. 

“Oh,” you said, blushing with a bashful smile before leaning up and kissing him on the lips. You then stood up and picked up his shirt, slipping it on you and settling down on the chair again with your pencil and sketchbook in your hands. 

“What are you doing?” Nick chuckled as he watched you move around, instantly missing the touch of your skin against his. 

“I came here to draw you, remember?” You gave him a mischievous look, your gaze trailing down his naked body; those thick legs of his spread wide, showing his hairless pelvis and slack member. You felt yourself blush again and quickly teared your gaze away to start moving your pencil across the paper. 

“Uh-uh, not now, you aren’t,” he snickered, got up from the couch and swept you up in his arms. You squealed and tossed your arms around his neck as he carried you into his bedroom and laid you down on his bed. 

“What are you doing, Nick?” you giggled, watching him as he crawled on top of you, hovering above you as he held himself up with his strong, impressive arms. 

“I’m gonna make sure you’ll cum at least three more times tonight, _ilǝzh,_ “ he husked, smirking down at you. Your breathing hitched as heat rushed to your cheeks when you felt a surge of arousal flood to your sex again. Smirking back, you looped your hands around his neck. 

“Show me what you got then, big boy,” you purred seductively and wrapped your legs around his waist, your soaked sex aching when his reharden cock twitched against your slit. 

“Oh, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, Y/N. Orcs have a very high stamina,” he hummed lowly and pushed his thick length into you. 

“Oh!” you gasped, arching your back as he penetrated your soreness and started thrusting into you slowly and gently, sensing your body needed some time to adjust to his thickness again. 

Overwhelmed with the sensations swarming your body, you squeezed your legs tighter around his hips and pulled him down on you, clinging to him desperately, feeling you had a very long and very pleasurable night ahead of you. 

Hours later you were sleeping heavily against his chest, totally spent and exhausted with a satisfied smile ghosting on your lips. Nick watched your sleeping form, feeling too exhilarated and scared to sleep. Scared he would wake up to find that this was all a dream and he would be all alone in his empty, silent apartment again. So he held you close to him, studying your peaceful face until the first rays of the morning sun caressed your skin and you opened your eyes again. Once he looked into your bright, shining orbs he knew it was everything but a dream. It was love and it was perfect. 

  


_I finally found the one_  
_Better days have begun_  
_From the moment I found you_  
_I never thought I’ll be loved_  
_When it’s all said and done_  
_It was all unexpected love_  


  



End file.
